When you look me in the eyes
by Marzmallow
Summary: Based on the song "When you look me in the eyes" by the Jonas brothers. Sora asked Kairi to walk with him. Does this mean something important?


**Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my first songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I dream of owning the characters but it will never happen**

**Enjoy! **

When you look me in the eyes

"Hey Kairi!" Sora shouted while throwing some small pebbles to her window. 5 seconds later, he heard a creaking sound. A face of a cute, innocent teenager pipped out the window. "What is it Mr. Keyblade Master?" she asked.

"Let's take a walk on the beach"

"Sure!" she giggled and left. A minute later she was running down. She saw Sora sitting on their usual hang-out. She sat beside him.

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

"Hey!" she giggled

"Oh!...yeah, let's go" he laughed. He reached out a hand to help her down.

"Thank you" she said in a playful way.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**

Their hands intertwined together, they walk by the crystal clear waters of Destiny Island. Both biting their lips to stop themselves from bringing out a forceful grin.

"Um...Sora, why did you want me to walk with you" she asked in whisper kind of tone.

"Nothing in particular. I just missed doing this with you while I was away" he looked down at her smiling. She smiled back at him. Squeezing his hand, she stopped.

**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**.

"Do you miss home when you're away?" she started to blush. She looked at him with pure determination. Her eyes were twinkling like a sea of stars.

"Yes. Of course I do" he looked at her with great compassion. Right then and there, she could feel like melting 'cause her heart was beating as fast a racing car.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked looking at her with a great, wide smile.

"S'kay" she replied.

Sora's cheeks turned blood red watching her take off her clothes revealing her cute pink bikini.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she was melting. Talking to him like that gave her a perfect view on his tanned abs. He was well built; not too muscular, not much fat but nice toned abs.

Her giggle brought him back to his senses "Um...sorry" he said in a silent tone that only he could hear.

"Last one's a rotten egg!" she shouted. They chased each other around the waters.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**

They just chased each other like little kids running around the playground. They were having the time of their lives. Sora stopped for awhile thinking 'Why am I here? Why is she here? Why is my hearts beating like crazy? Is there something my heart can't take control of anymore?' .

"Sora? What's the matter? Is something wrong" she asked in a worried tone.

And then it hit him. He was in love. "No..nothing" he replied.

**More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.**

They went back to shore looking exhausted. Again, Kairi stared at Sora for a few seconds. 'He's so Hot! Why can't I stop looking at him like this?'

"Sora, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"No..why? Why did you ask?" he said still staring at the sky.

"It's because you kept staring at the sky like that" she was getting worried. She never saw him that serious before. He was the playful, immature type of guy; but now he's serious. She was curious.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.**

"Kairi" he said looking down at her.

"Yes"

"Have you ever felt a some sort of sting when I hold your hand?"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I always feel it when I look at you"

She turned blood red. To keep from smiling, she bit her lip, held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her while they watch the marvelous sunset. They sighed in awesomeness.

**When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh**

Looking straight into each others eyes made them wanna stay like this forever.

"Kairi"

"Yes" she replied

"Do you know how much I love you?"

She blushed and giggled

"What's so funny?" he looked annoyed

"Nothing...it's just because I was gonna say the same thing too"

He looked very much surprised...

"I love you Kairi"

"I love you too"

Gently, slowly, lovingly he lowered his lips to hers, giving her a passionate kiss. She kissed him back. They stayed like that until their heart's content. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her pulling her closer. They broke apart.

"If we were like this everyday, I would never want to leave you ever again"

**The End**

Hoped you liked it! I'm going to wait for your reviews :-) Hope to see them soon. If it sucks, tell me. Well it's the first!


End file.
